All that is left
by seamus124
Summary: Set a few years after the trio finishes school.it tells you about what has happend over the past few years and then what is happening in the present time. Alot of battles are fought and so little are won. Please review! I got soo many reads but 0 review


Harry sat in his chair, sawing back and forth, drifting into a sleep with his mind on what had happened to him over the last six months. It had been horrific. He had suffered so much and yet gained so little. Lord Voldemort had tortured him up to the extent of breaking point. If it had not been for Ginny, Ron and Hermione, he would probably be dead. The group had stormed into Voldemort's Head Quarters and started shooting curses everywhere. Ron had killed several Death Eaters before five of them charged, took him down and said those two horrible words: "Avada Kedvara". At this time, Hermione had killed around twelve of Voldemort's servants and then Tom Riddle himself, the one and the only Lord Voldemort, challenged her to a duel, which she honorably accepted. The duel raged on for several minutes until Hermione was hit by a powerful stunning spell and then struck dead centre in the chest with the killing curse. She fell to the floor with her limbs sprawled on the ground. There she was, one of the greatest witches of the current age, killed by a single curse. Even Voldemort had acknowledged that Hermione was a worthy opponent. Ginny had killed the most Death Eaters of the three. She had killed thirty-eight of Lord Voldemort's pitiful servants and had no more energy to kill any more, so Harry fought at his ropes until his arms were covered in deep flesh wounds. Finally, out of mere courage, Harry tore the ropes of his body and said those two words that had been mentioned so many times on this day: "Avada Kedvara". Except the strange thing was that his wand was not pointed at Voldemort, it was pointed slightly to his right, where Wormtail was. The spell hit the traitor right in between the eyes. At the sound of the pitiful servant hitting the ground, Ginny grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the Death Eater's abode and side-along apparated to number twelve, Grimmauld place.

"Harry… Harry wake up…" Harry heard as he slightly opened his eyes from his daydream. "…You need to get ready for the meeting." 

"SIX MONTHS OF PAIN AND SUFFERING FOR NOTHING!" He spat out at Ginny as he was eating his breakfast.

"It's okay, we will send out more people to find him. Mum said that they are recruiting witches and wizards right now, as we speak." She replied in a cheerful, yet serious tone.

"That's not enough! He won't spare them if they mess up! He will take them like he took Hermione and Ron from me!" he bellowed.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEAL? HE WAS MY BROTHER AND SHE WAS MY SOON TO BE SISTER-IN-LAW!" she boomed back at him. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Sure you didn't."

"Why do you have to push it, Harry?" Ginny asked. "I know you've had a bad past few months, but you don't have to scream at me! Stop messing with my life." "Oh Harry, I didn't mean it like that." Ginny said at the look of Harry's crestfallen face.

"YES YOU DID! LEAVE THEN, GO ON! GET OUT NOW!"

"I WILL!"

As Ginny was picking up her empty bags and feebly attempted to fill them, a strange hooded figure burst through the door and screamed "Avada Kedvara" with their wand pointed at Ginny. A big, green light shot headed straight towards her. In the few milliseconds that Harry had to think, he dove in front of Ginny and took the full force of the killing curse. Twice in his life Harry had heard a very high-pitched scream saying, "HARRRRYYYYYY" this was the second time. Except this time it was not because someone had given their life for him. This time it was someone screaming because he had given his life for them. In the brief seconds he had to live because of his immense power and the courage to love he whispered "Make me proud, my love…"

"HARRRRYYYYYY…I WILL!" Ginny screamed as she got up and ran towards the hooded figure.

"You think you can kill me, girlie? Kill me then!" the hooded figure screamed at Ginny as she pulled of her hood, revealing her identity as Bellatrax Lestrange.

"Stupefy!" Ginny screamed, but it didn't work. Bellatrax was too quick. "Expelearmus!" Ginny bellowed, and this time it had worked. Bellatrix's wand was knocked out of her hand and flew several meters away from her. Ginny lunged forward for the wand but was hit buy something on the back of her head. As Ginny got up she saw Bellatrax standing next to her with a baseball bat in one hand an her wand in the other.

"You have stooped so low, Bellatrax! Using muggle toys, you should really be ashamed."

"Ashamed of what? Neco!" Bellatrax screamed as a silver streak of light came out of the tip of her wand and headed straight for Ginny. It hit and she collapsed to the floor. Blood trickles poured our of her mouth and down her face and within seconds, Ginny's normally chocolate brown eyes turned a deep grey colour and by then, the blood had stopped trickling out of her mouth.


End file.
